


Unnatural

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Bikky are behaving very oddly. What’s going on?





	Unnatural

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt FAKE, Ryo, Bikky and Dee are actually being civil towards each other. That's scarily unnatural,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7

Something weird was going on and it was making Ryo more than a little uncomfortable. Bikky and Dee were actually being civil towards each other. It was unnatural! Usually the pair of them were at each other’s throats, figuratively even if not literally. They argued constantly, insulted each other as a matter of course, and violence often ensued. Today though…

“Pass the sauce please, Dee.”

“Here you go, Biks.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Ryo couldn’t stand it any more. Setting his knife and fork down, he glared from his son to his lover and back again. “Am I dreaming or have the two of you been replaced by pod people?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Dee said innocently. He looked like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. 

“You’re being polite to each other. That NEVER happens; even during meals you can’t go five minutes without arguing, or kicking each other under the table.”

“Maybe we’re just both in a really good mood.” If anything, Bikky looked even more innocent than Dee did. Ryo wasn’t buying it for a second, and he told them so.

Dee sighed heavily. “You’ve been looking so stressed lately we just wanted to help you feel more relaxed, so we called truce and agreed to try and get along better,” he admitted. “Doesn’t seem to be having the desired effect on you though. If anything, you seem even more stressed.”

Ryo felt the tension drain out of him, and he actually laughed. “That’s a relief; you had me worried! I was beginning to think that either there was something seriously wrong with one or both of you, or you’d been horsing around and broken something and you were trying to get me in a good mood before confessing.”

Dee laughed, deep and warm. “Sorry, babe. Guess we didn’t think things through too well. I never considered you might find good behaviour suspicious.”

“Well, only when it’s completely out of character.”

“Does that mean we can go back to behaving normally?” Bikky asked plaintively. “’Cause being nice to the perv all the time is killing me!”

“How about a compromise?” Ryo suggested. “Behave and be polite to each other at mealtimes, and I’ll let you off the hook the rest of the time, but I reserve the right to put a stop to anything I consider too extreme and if I tell you to be quiet, you obey.”

Bikky gave the matter some thought. “I can live with that.”

“Dee?” Ryo asked.

“Works for me.”

“Good. Now finish dinner; there’s apple pie and ice cream for dessert.”

“Yay!” Bikky and Dee chorused before turning their attention back to their food.

Ryo smiled contentedly as peace descended once more. Even if it wouldn’t last for long, he could get used to this.

The End


End file.
